candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiger’s Candy Crush Saga
, thank you for taking time to read this page. Tiger’s Candy Crush Saga (TCCS) is the third spin-off game that will be released on King.com, made by Bluetiger0824 and the game is currently an upcoming game. The game will be released sometime between March 22 - 31. The game is currently confirmed to be released on Windows 10 Store, Android, iOS, King.com and Facebook. Level Types These are a list leaked level types in this game. Moves Levels Moves Levels are the easiest level type in the game. It’s gameplay is simple. You need to reach a predetermined target score in a limited amount of moves. Jelly Levels The player needs to destroy all the jellies on the board within a limited number of moves using matches, special candies or even boosters. Double or triple jellies may appear too, and requires multiple matches or special candies to destroy. These levels are the most common type of level in the entire game, and appears on every episode for at least once. Ingredients Levels The player needs to bring down a specific number of ingredients (cherries, hazelnuts, strawberries and bananas) to places where green circles with a down arrow within a limited number of moves. Ingredients will spawn when the level is meeting the minimum amount of ingredients on the board but still have ingredients to spawn, or when a limited number of moves passed. These are more common than moves levels, but less common than jelly levels. These levels appear in almost all the episodes for at least once. Timed Levels The player needs to reach an amount of points in a limited number of time, but with infinite moves within the time limit. The player can match matches with +5/+10 candies, which adds 5/10 seconds to the time limit. These levels are actually kind of easy, but they don't appear that common like jelly and ingredients levels. These levels usually only appear once in an episode, while the number of timed levels ranging from 0-3 on average. Candy Order Levels The player is required to earn a limited number of candies/special candies/special candy combos/ blockers within a limited number of moves. The levels can be very hard such as colour bomb+colour bomb orders. Honey Levels The player is required to free all the orange gummy bears trapped in honey, with the honey varying from 1-6 layers. These levels are rare, with an average of 1 level per world. Difficulty Ratings None - You are guaranteed to pass these levels without trouble. If you can’t, then you are stupid. Very Easy - These levels are very easy, and usually only requires a single try, and it may take 2 attempts in very rare cases. Easy - These levels are easy, and can be done within 3 attempts, mostly within a single try. Somewhat Easy - Can be usually done within 5 tries, and usually within a full set of lives. Medium - Can be usually done within 10 attempts, but usually require multiple tries. Blockers may hinder the player succeeding the level. Somewhat Hard - Can be usually done within 15 attempts, but usually require multiple tries. Blockers can hinder the player succeeding the level. Hard - Can be done within 20 attempts, and will usually use up a few set of lives. Blockers can be threatening here. If you don't remove the blockers fast, some trouble may be caused. Very Hard - May take up to 30 attempts, and will usually use up many sets of lives. Blockers can be very threatening and frustrating here. If you don't remove the blockers fast, some trouble can be caused. Extremely Hard - May take up to 100 attempts, and will usually use up a few dozens sets of lives. Blockers can be extremely threatening and frustrating. If you don't remove the blockers fast, serious trouble may be happen. Nearly Impossible - May take hundreds or even thousands of attempts to complete, so these levels are often nerfed. Blockers can highly hinder the player very often that may make the level almost impossible to be completed. Impossible - Impossible to complete these levels if you play it normally. You can actually pass this level with a hack or a glitch, but that doesn’t count. Variable - The difficulty may vary from Very Easy to Extremely Hard, and mystery candies are usually the main reason the make the difficulty vary, because mystery candies can spawn from colour bombs to popcorn. Wish you can get an easy one!!! Difficulty Stages (given by the game creators) Here is a list of ratings that are given by the game creators, like me, to determine it. Different stage levels can grant players different rewards. Stage 1 - These levels are easy and easy to complete. Usually grants the player 10 candy coins. Stage 2 - These Levels are kinda easy and simple to complete. Usually grants the player 15 candy coins, or rarely 20 candy coins. Stage 3 - These levels are easy-medium, and are actually somewhat easy to complete. Usually grants the player 30 candy coins, 50 candy coins for the first try and rarely 50 candy coins in not completed on the first try. Stage 4 - These levels are in a medium level and a medium difficulty rate to complete. Usually grants the player 65 candy coins, 100 candy coins for the first try and rarely 85 candy coins. Stage 5 - These levels are somewhat hard and are somewhat hard to complete. Usually grants the player 150 candy coins, 230 candy coins for the first try, 200 candy coins for the second try, and rarely 180 candy coins. Stage 6 - These levels are hard and are hard to complete. Usually grants the player 400 candy coins and a booster, 500 candy coins and a booster for the first try, 520 candy coins and a booster for the second try, and rarely 450 candy coins and a booster. Stage 7 - These levels are very hard and are very hard to complete. Usually grants the player 800 candy coins and a booster, 1000 candy coins and a booster for the first try, 900 candy coins and a booster for the second try, and rarely 850 coins and a booster, and an extremely rare case of 750 candy coins and 2 boosters. Stage 8 - These levels are extremely hard and are extremely hard to complete. Usually grants the player 1500 candy coins and 2 boosters, 2000 candy coins and 3 boosters for the first try, 1850 candy coins and 3 boosters for second try, and rarely 1750 candy coins and 3 boosters, and an extremely rare case of 1400 candy coins and 5 boosters. Stage 9 - These levels are nearly impossible and nearly impossible to complete. Usually grants the player 3000 candy coins and 10 boosters, 10000 candy coins and 20 boosters for the first try, 5000 candy coins and 15 boosters for the second try, and rarely 4000 candy coins, and an extremely rare case of 2950 candy coins and 30 boosters. Stage 10 - These levels are at the edge of impossible. Usually grants the player 10000 candy coins and 50 boosters, 25000 candy coins and 100 boosters for the first try, 20000 candy coins and 75 boosters for the second time, 15000 candy coins and 60 boosters for the third try, and rarely 12000 candy coins, and an extremely rare case of 13500 candy coins and 150 boosters. Replaying system The replaying system has not yet announced, but will be announced these few days. Episodes World 1 Category:Fanon Games Category:Tiger’s stuff